


Alley Cat

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Sam and Benny decide to vent some of their, uh - frustrations.





	Alley Cat

Sam doesn’t know the guy - not really; just knows that he’s suddenly his brother’s best friend, and that he can be everything to Dean that Sam can’t. 

It pisses him off, and it stings like a bitch. So maybe that’s why he’d recklessly pursued him, which has…not ended up well for him. Considering that he’s pinned against an alley wall, the vampire’s face right near his.

“You angry, Sam?” he drawls, taunting. “’Cause it’s okay if you are. I get it, sugar.” He presses his body close to Sam’s, sighing at the contact. “Been so long since I had anyone. Maybe you can help me out. Maybe we can both release some of our…frustrations.”

Sam grunts softly, his toes curling in his shoes. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had sex with a monster; with someone he should absolutely not be near. “Fine,” he hisses, surprised at himself. “Fuck me, then.”

-

The sex is so fucking good that Sam doesn’t care about being taken like a whore in the back alley. He’s unrepentant with his pleasure, gasping - clawing at Benny’s skin. There’s a thick cock inside him, splitting his tight hole, and he hasn’t felt this goddamn fulfilled in ages.

“That’s a good boy,” Benny whispers. “That’s my good little cocksock.” He thrusts harder, holding Sam up against the wall, probably scraping the skin on his back. “You want my come, sweethear’?”

Sam groans, tightening his legs, the bruises on his body singing with pleasure. It’s only now that he realizes it’s the first time he’s ever had sex without a condom, and that he doesn’t fucking care. “Please,” he moans. “Please, give me your come –”

“Filthy boy,” Benny growls, lightly biting him (not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that there’s gonna be a harsh hickey) as he comes, filling Sam right up, shooting his seed deep inside him. He keeps fucking into him until he feels that velvet, hot hole spasm.

Sam screams, his own orgasm ripping from him, cock jerking messily between the two of them. His fingernails practically shred Benny’s shoulders as he writhes wildly on his cock, sweat dripping from his hair, legs closed hot and tight around his waist. 

Benny doesn’t stop thrusting until Sam’s completely useless; limp and panting harshly against the wall, head slumped against Benny’s shoulder. He’s careful, carding through his hair, as he walks back a little, holding Sam, still inside him. He pulls out, watches the mess drip from Sam’s hole onto the pavement. “Alright - easy, sweetheart. You’re gonna be dizzy.”

Sam tries to stand, but his knees are shaking, knocking together. His whole body throbs.

“Hey, hey, sugar. Stay with me. Don’t think Dean would like me very much if I banged you dead.” He steadies Sam - even presses a kiss to his forehead, and helps him right his clothes.

“Was that hate sex?” Sam finally asks, disoriented. He can feel Benny’s come leaking into his boxers. 

“Doesn’t have to be, Winchest’r. It can be  _hot_  sex instead - can’t it?” He slips his hand around Sam’s back. “C’mon - I ain’t gonna let you walk back like this by yourself.”

“’kay,” Sam responds, a little breathless. “Just don’t –”

“Let Dean see me? Got it, sugar.”


End file.
